


Debt

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the porn battle: heatwave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

"Is your planet always this hot?"

Sam didn't waste the energy it would have required to lift her head.

"No."

Vala continued, "Because it's never like this in the mountain."

"The power of being twenty-odd stories underground and the marvel of air conditioning."

The couch shifted, dipped as Vala sat on the edge. Sam could feel the heat radiating off her. They'd had to leave the mountain so the other scientists could fix an experiment that had gone horribly wrong. Something to do with botany. Something Sam was sure she found fascinating in a not-my-specialty way...when she wasn't so damn  _hot_.

"How come you don't have air conditioning?"

"Because General O’Neill assured me I'd 'never need it.'" She wasn't bitter. Really.

Vala settled onto the couch, large portions of her body coming into contact with Sam's legs. Sam contemplated moving, settled for opening her eyes to glare at Vala.

"I'm bored."

"I thought you were watching--" she gestured vaguely at the television. Honestly, she didn't care what Vala watched, as long as it meant they didn't have to  _do_  anything.

Vala pouted, leaned over her. Sam was suddenly struck by their positions. Even for Vala, this was a bit forward.

"It is rather inventive what your people come up with for entertainment, but I have a better idea."

Now Sam did crane her neck to see what was on. She got an eyeful of sweaty flesh and sand.

She blinked. "Volleyball?"

Vala smirked. " _Men's_  volleyball."

Sam looked again. Huh. She'd never been a fan, herself...

Vala ran her hands up Sam's legs as one of the players made a particularly impressive dive for the ball.

Sam jerked.

"What are you doing?"

Vala took her hands back innocently. "Sorry."

She didn't look it. Sam narrowed her eyes.

Vala shifted, her movements causing still more skin to slide against Sam's. It was hot, but Sam was realizing it also felt pretty...interesting.

Vala's hand skimmed across her own stomach, bare between her sports bra and her shorts, which was basically what Sam was wearing, too. Sam felt her pulse quicken.

Vala's fingers trailed their way up, across her breasts, and Sam saw Vala's nipples tighten through the fabric of the bra.

Now Vala lowered her hand. Sam watched in fascination at the sheer gall of this woman, straddling her, her hand creeping lower and lower, under her waistband and down farther, until her eyes closed involuntarily.

Sam swallowed, hard. "Vala," she said, surprised at how husky her voice was. She cleared her throat, but Vala just leaned over and kissed her, her fingers still working on herself, brushing against Sam occasionally. Vala's mouth moved gently over hers, prying it open, dipped her tongue in to taste her. She made a noise in the back of her throat that was part protest, part desire and Vala shifted, bringing both her hands up to Sam's breasts, brushing her thumbs over her nipples and then leaning down to take first one, then the other into her mouth.

Still covered by cloth, they hardened instantly, shooting pleasure down to her abdomen. Her hips pushed against Vala's body, and Vala grinned, pulling off her bra, her shorts and underwear. Sam stared fuzzily at Vala, wondering how the hell she was supposed to rationalize this and then deciding she didn't care as Vala helped her out of her own clothes.

She went straight down, her mouth drawing up still more pleasure, sucking and nipping gently at the sensitive flesh between Sam's legs. Sam's head dropped back and she gave in, letting Vala take the lead, arching into her mouth, the heat making it seem as if her breaths and moans were the only sounds in the room, despite the droning of the TV in the background.

It seemed to take forever to come, but Vala pushed her hips down and sucked hard and Sam shuddered and fragmented around her, digging her hands and fingers into Vala's shoulders and collapsing again onto the soft couch cushions.

Vala leaned down again, kissed Sam languidly. "You're paying me back for that later."

Sam nodded. She'd pay her back later… after it cooled down for the night.


End file.
